Junior
is a Shadowside Yo-kai of the Uwanosora tribe In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank A Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Supporting Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai Biology In his Lightside Form, Junior looks like a red, ghostly Yo-kai, with a swirly, wisp-like tuft on the left side of his head. On the right side he has a single cat ear, and his mouth and facial features are cat-like as well. He has the ability to shapeshift, turning into balloon-like replicas of things he perceives. If he is popped in this state, he is not harmed, merely reforming moments later. Because of his ability to shapeshift, he has no single, definite Shadowside Form. One of the Shadowside forms he takes is , large, red dragon monster he copied from a children's card game he enjoys. He can also take on the form of a human boy called with brown hair and red hat that has the letter "J" on it representing his actual name. He will distort his head beyond the limits of his neck, therefore scaring his victims. Being a spawn of Jibanyan, he inherited some of his features. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Junior first appears in SS003 under the monicker "Redhead the Plunder Demon", taking on the appearance of a young boy, and stealing rare cards from various other players of a game called "Lightning Speed Age". When Natsume and the other investigate, they quickly find out his true identity. Junior reveals to them that he was looking for the rare card "Blizzard Wolf", so he could turn into it and use that look to cheer up an old woman he knows. This woman runs a candy shop, and had previously owned a white dog, which has passed away. Junior is worried she might die soon, so he wants to keep her company as her dog, at least. When Junior transforms for her, she is happy, saying she likes white dogs, but then tells him that she likes "the round, little, red child", too. Junior, happy she likes him the way he is, turns back into his true form and cries, saying he'll keep her company. After befriending Natsume and the others, Junior is often seen hanging out at their base with them. In SS008, he helps Whisper with scaring the company' president into revealing the way to go, and later with finding Keisuke's classmate Misaki, who had gone missing. In SS011, it is revealed that Junior was born from pieces of Jibanyan's body. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology "Junior" is literally taken from the English word "Junior". Trivia * In Japanese, he refers to himself as . * His voice actress also portrays Jibanyan's present form. * Junior is the only known Yo-kai to have more than one Shadowside form. His Rare Ark has a shadowy figure called '"?", while his Extreme Rare Ark has his '''"Burning Dragon" form. * Many believe that Junior's other Shadowside form is going to be Blizzard Wolf, due to the fact his first Shadowside form is Burning Dragon, who, like Blizzard Wolf, is also a Denkkousekka card. Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars